Shadow
by A.M. White
Summary: Spike is dealt some pretty heavy blows and Faith comes back to L.A. to help. How will their relationship change when given time alone? After Not Fade Away.


**Title: Shadow**

**Rating: R, for future chapters**

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy and other companies own this. Joss told us to write fanfic, I'm obeying my master.**

* * *

Spike pushed off the corpse that was laying on him, even for a vampire, the weight on top of him was too much. He stood and dusted himself off and looked up. The clouds and smog were thick, and they didn't look like they were clearing up anytime soon. He smirked and thought it wise to look for Angel, razz him a bit about the big battle. He stepped over demons, grinning when he saw Angel, propped against the wall and he looked as if he was staring off into space. Spike rushed over to him with the glee of a child.

"Angel! Angel, we did it! We w-" He stopped, heart sinking as he realized the brutal truth. Angel was gone. But how? Angel was a vampire, how could he just…die? Maybe the Powers That Be had made him human…maybe he was just to far for them to save…Spike felt his lower lip quivering, how could he be gone? How could he just be gone? Spike dissolved into tears as he made his way to his grandsire's body and close his eyes carefully, so he wasn't staring and backed away, right into Illyria. Spike turned and frowned slightly, as she just stared at Angel.

"He talked for a long time," the God-King said softly, "Talked and talked about how he knew it was the end," She looked up at Spike and let a tear fall slowly down her cheek, "Why does everybody who takes care of me die?" Spike's heart broke again, if possible as he reached down and helped her to her feet as if she were a child.

"I'm still here, now aren't I? I'll even be your pet that you can beat up until I'm practically a boneless heap if it helps." He tried to smile at her and was surprised when the God-King hugged him, dissolving into tears. He patted her back and soothed her, guiding her to the Hyperion, walking her into it slowly.

The phone rang. It was late and Spike had figured it was off the hook, so the noise alone startled him. Illyria had passed out in one of the bedrooms that was probably Fred's old room. He picked up the phone carefully.

"Hello?" he asked softly, carefully. The voice on the other end didn't help his relaxation.

"Spike…its Faith. Guess you heard about us all searching for potentials and stuff, but deal is, I'm done looking and since you and Angel have creamed the big guys, I thought I'd join you there."

"Join me?"

"Yeah, figured us runner ups should stick together, don't you think?"

"Look, Faith, deal is, me and your 'better half' don't exactly get alo-"

"Robin dumped me"

Spike was quiet for a moment.

"Oh, well I guess that changes things"

"Guess it does" Faith said, her pain evident.

"When are you planning to come to L.A.?" Spike asked. Faith walked in the door and hung up her phone.

"Already here."

---

Spike and Faith were now sitting on the Lobby counter of the old Hotel, Spike painting Faith's nails black as she talked.

"So, we were in New York, you know and we were walking and talking in Central Park and he stopped me. And I thought 'oh shit, he's gonna pop the question' because I was totally not ready for that, you know? And he was telling me about how we were at the place his life changed, and I knew he meant when you offed his mom, but I guess he like wanted me to side with him, which I was kinda 'I don't care, just deal with it so I can be five by five', and then he took my hands and said 'But I have to move on, both from my Mother's death and you'. And left me standing there." Spike looked up at her once he was done painting her nails and she finished speaking.

"Men can be such jerks…me being one of them. Buffy actually said it…and I told her she didn't mean it." He said softly, before running his hand over his hair. Faith nodded slowly.

"Tell me about it." She said, smirking before it faded, "I heard about that…she sorta…well, let's just say when she found out you and Angel were coming to Rome she made sure to cause a scene," She looked at his expression as she blew on her nails and rethought her words, "Maybe we should get off the whole conversation of exes."

"Fine by me," Spike said, looking over his nails for a moment. Faith jumped down and stretched.

"So when's Angel comin' around?' She continued stretching but found it odd that Spike was being so silent. She turned to look at him.

"He won't be," Spike replied softly, before getting down, "More accurately, he'll _never_ be. Powers That Be made him human, but the Senior Partners proved to be a bit too rough with him. He, um…"

"I get it," Faith said softly, patting Spike's arm, "Don't worry big guy, we'll just get ourselves a big ole bottle of Jack D. and talk about the good ole days."

"You know your whiskey I see."

"I'm a whiskey girl" She said with a smile, leading him to the kitchen.

---

Spike groaned softly as he felt something stabbing him in his side. He turned up slightly to look up at Illyria who had a large wooden stick that was rather sharp. He sat up suddenly and glared at her confused.

"Where the bloody hell did you find that?!" He exclaimed before Illyria mimicked what she had been taught by Wesley probably and put her index finger to her lips before pointing at Faith, but spoke in her usual volume.

"The slayer's asleep." Spike looked at Faith and then at himself, relieved that both were fully dressed, for the exception of shoes, so nothing had happened…in his memory. He rubbed his head and looked at Illyria.

"Mind telling me why you're poking me?"

"There's nothing to do here, and nothing to kill." Spike frowned

"So you had to wake me?" He asked, sitting up better and leaning his back against the headboard and digging for his cigarettes, getting one between his lips and lit in record time. Illyria rolled her eyes and left the room walking at her slow pace. Spike exhaled the smoke as he sighed, flicking the ash as he sat there and thought about what he and Faith had talked about. Man when this slayer had something on her mind, it came flying from her mouth before she had a chance to think it over. Spike didn't mind, he actually preferred it. He had to respect her for giving him a chance after he wasn't all too forthcoming the last time they truly spoke, but he figured everyone was stressed then. Spike let out another sigh and put out the cig before he moved to climb out of the bed, just as Faith grabbed his wrist.

"Oi, you may not be human warm, but it doesn't mean you aren't nice to cuddle with." Spike looked over his shoulder.

"What? Miss your Blondie Bear already?"

Faith laughed softly, "Something like that"

Spike laughed and sat where he was, not wanting to really make a move either way. Yes someone to talk to was nice, but he feared using her, and that would be wrong, as she had once told him…well in Buffy's body, but it was still Faith steering the wheel. Faith pouted towards his back and scooted closer to him.

"I'm not asking for anything. Just I…" she looked down for a moment, "Just it's nice…being close…even if the other party is dead-"

"Undead" Spike corrected quickly.

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes. Spike looked back at her. Of all the things he had seen Faith be, vulnerable wasn't one of them. That was a Buffy thing. He looked deep into her eyes before giving in and laying back down next to her.

* * *

(**Author's Notes**: _I've been watching alot of late season seven, and I kept thinking on how Spike and Faith are both the "second" chosen ones, and I had to write a fic. I'm not a big Faith and Spike shipper, but it makes sense, ya know_?) 


End file.
